diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Kominato Haruichi
Kominato Haruichi is a student of Seidou High School and the younger brother of Kominato Ryosuke. He is the roommate of Maezono Kenta and freshman, Mogami Takeshi. He plays second baseman and is one-half of the baseball team's Keystone Combo. He is also a close friend of Sawamura Eijun and Furuya Satoru. Appearance Haruichi is a short, small framed teen with pink hair. His eyes are hidden by his bangs, only appearing during dramatic moments such as batting. He is considered to be cute by his female classmates, his appearance being likened to a girl. In Act II in the manga, Haruichi cut his front bangs after the Komadai match. His eyes are now easily seen. Character Born in the Kanagawa Prefecture, he is a very calm and quiet person, often acting as tsukkomi to Sawamura’s boke. He is shy by nature but has a habit of saying things bluntly and often praises either Furuya or Sawamura, causing them to compete against each other frequently. He plays reserve in the first-string team and occasionally feels envious of Sawamura and Furuya for being able to play in a match. He is very small compared to other boys and it has been noted that he looks a bit like a girl. He is easily embarrassed, especially when praised. Haruichi's relationship with his brother is slightly strained because they play the same position, but he still admires him to no end. Though reserved, he is highly ambitious and aims to take his brother’s position. When he was a child, their relationship was closer, with Ryousuke often protecting him from bullies. Skills Haruichi is a naturally talented, all-rounder baseball player. He is often noted to have amazing baseball sense, able to decide in a split second where to hit the ball, what to watch for, and when to steal. His ability in baseball exceeds his older brother’s, who is first-string player and also a second baseman. Later in the series, he becomes the second batter. Strengths Despite his small stature and frail appearance, he has pinpoint precision while batting the ball, able to hit it as wide and as far as he pleases, and control where the ball lands. He also is extremely talented at defense, able to catch a ball in the air and throw it while still floating. Weaknesses The only thing lacking is his stamina, which he works hard on improving. Also, because of his small stature, he was given a metal bat to give him extra power in the final against Yakushi High. Player Statistics *After Summer Tournament (89th National HS Baseball Championship Qualifiers), batting average is .571 Trivia *Sawamura usually calls him "Harucchi". *Because he acknowledges Sawamura's talent, he sometimes says pretty harsh things to him. *Along with Sawamura and Furuya he had been a member of the 1st string since his 1st year of high school, wearing jersey number 19 during the Summer tournament. *In the newly formed Seidou team he began batting second like his brother, Ryosuke, but because of the lack of batting power the new team had, he was moved to batting third, making him part of the clean up batters. *Haruichi uses a wooden bat, that is more difficult to use and need more strength than a metal bat, despite that he holds the best batting average (BA) of both the old and new Seidou team, with an avg of 1.000 and .512 BA. He was given a metal bat against Yakushi High in the Final of Fall Tournament, where Sanada had previously broken his wooden bat before in that match. He has since hit 1 of 1 with the metal bat. *In his first tournament (summer tournament) he played as a pinch hitter, batting 4 of 4 with a perfect avg of 1.000. *In Diamond no B!! Haruichi is a flutist who can summon monsters. *'Rankings' from the guidebook: **He ranks fifth in Infield defense (behind Kuramochi, who ranks first and his older brother, who ranks second. **He ranks first at Contact and thus he has the best ball-meeting ability. *Favorite Food: Cream Stew *Favorite Subject: Modern National Language *Hobbies: TV games (action and combat) Quotes *"The Pinch-Hitter is me!"Haruichi in chapter 13 during their practice match against their upperclassmen. *"Relax! Relax! If you try to force it, you won't be able to bat!" Haruichi to Sawamura in chapter 31. *"They both acknowledge each other, and they’re both aiming for the top together. That’s why they have such a good rivalry."Haruichi about Eijun and Furuya in Act II Chapter 3. *"Harucchi's gone completely wild! Koshien has changed Harucchi. The Harucchi I knew is no longer here!"Eijun about Haruichis new haircut and attitude in Act II Chapter 11. *"I'm not going to wish for much. Only to hit for sure all the pitches that I know I can hit."Haruichi during their match agains Eigen in Act II chapter 13. Gallery 3439949_1388456236599.51res_280_300.jpg|Kominato Haruichi Haruichi.kominato.png haruichi batting.jpg|Haruichi batting KH 15.jpg|Haruichi playing infield haruichi_kominato.png|Haruichi with his eye shown poster.jpg|Haruichi with Sawamura and Furuya Kominato brothers.jpg|Kominato brothers Безыfdzмянный.png Daiya-no-Ace-Ace-of-Diamond-image-daiya-no-ace-ace-of-diamond-36691291-500-631.png haruichi2.png|Haruichi getting ready to bat haruichi1.png|Haruichi hitting Narumiya's pitch EndS2.card.5.png|Haruichi end card. References Navigation fr:Kominato Haruichi Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seidou High School Category:1st Year High School Category:Second Baseman Category:Players